Une nouvelle année Une nouvelle vie
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: OS dramatique. Quand Jane et Lisbon ne savent plus quoi faire ...


Et oui, je poste directement un autre OS, mais plus long cette fois.

Je voulais en faire une histoire mais je n'aime pas écrire en chapitres ^^

Alors voilà.

C'est un OS dramatique.

Enjoy ? :)

* * *

><p>C'était un jour comme un autre, un meurtre venait d'être élucidé, la pizza de fin d'enquête ( <em>sans ananas ! <em>) avait une fois de plus, était engloutie en peu de temps, Jane et Lisbon continuaient de se taquiner, Van Pelt tapotait sur son clavier, Cho lisait un de ses énormes pavés, et Rigsby essayait de marquer des paniers en lançant des boules de papier dans la poubelle.

Un jour comme les autres, _donc_ ...

Ou peut-être pas, finalement.

Les personnes qui étaient, exceptionnellement, restées au CBI, commençaient à préparer la fête de fin d'année.

Des guirlandes par ci, des déguisements par là, des paillettes de ce côté ci, du champagne de ce côté là. _Etc, etc ..._

Le 31 décembre n'était alors apparemment _**PAS**_ un jour comme les autres ...

**_ Vous venez à la fête ce soir, patron ?** Demanda Van Pelt, excitée comme une puce.

**_ Non, je ne pense pas, j'ai déjà prévu d'autres choses. Une autre fois peut-être.**

**_ Oh, je comprends ... **Dit-elle, un peu déçue. **Passez une bonne soirée alors. Et bonne année ! **. Termina-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

**_ Merci, à vous aussi.**

Puis, Lisbon se dirigea vers son bureau, mit un peu d'ordre, prit sa veste, ses quelques affaires et ferma sa porte à clé.

Elle se retourna ... Et se trouva nez à nez avec son consultant.

**_ Menteuse.**

**_ Pardon ?**

**_ Vous avez menti à cette pauvre Grace.**

Sous l'air interrogateur de sa supérieure, Jane continua, en l'imitant.

**_ " J'ai déjà prévu d'autres choses " ... Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?** Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

**_ Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et je n'ai même pas menti figurez-vous !**

**_ Avouez quand même que-**

**_ Bonsoir, Jane !**

A ces mots, elle prit immédiatement la direction de l'ascenseur, bousculant son consultant au passage.

Encore sonné parce-qu'il venait de se passer, Patrick ne dit rien et ne tenta rien.

Après tout, c'était Lisbon ...

Refusant de rester pour cette petite fête, Jane prit ses affaires et dit à haute voix, à l'attention de tout le monde et avec son plus beau sourire.

**_ Bonne soirée tout le monde ! Et bonne année. A la semaine prochaine ! **

**_ Bonne année Jane !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maison de Lisbon<span>  
><strong>

Lisbon était habillée sur son 31, bijoux, robe de soirée hyper élégante, un peu de maquillage, petit gilet noir classe .. Bref, la classe.

Oui, effectivement, ça paraît super, dit comme ça, sauf que ... Ce soir là, elle n'allait nulle part.

Non, Lisbon allait rester chez elle, à se morfondre, comme chaque année, comme chaque 31 décembre.

Une bouteille de Whisky dans la main droite et une photo de famille au complet dans la main gauche.

**_ Je hais ma vie. J'en ai plus que marre. **

Puis, elle laissa ses larmes couler. _Tant pis. _

**_ Il y a des moments où on ne peut plus, où on ne veut plus. **Murmura-t-elle, entre 2 sanglots.

La bouteille de Whisky à moitié vidée, la jeune femme la retourna et laissa le reste du contenu se déverser au sol.

Tant pis. _Il y a des moments où on ne peut plus_.

Elle jeta la bouteille vide à terre. Elle récupéra un morceau qui s'était brisé dans la lourde chute. La photo toujours dans la main gauche. Lisbon prit le bout de verre, l'avança vers ladite main, appuya dessus, les larmes coulant en silence ...

Tant pis. _Il y a des moments où on ne veut plus._

* * *

><p>Jane était rentré chez lui, assit sur son matelas, près de l'éternel smiley ensanglanté.<p>

**_ Ça suffit maintenant ... Ça suffit ... **Dit-il, les yeux rivés vers celui-ci.

Il descendit, doucement, plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et retira la boîte contenant du cyanure qui s'y trouvait.

Heureusement que le CBI gardait des preuves de meurtre comme celle-ci dans ses locaux, sinon, comment aurait-il pu se les procurer ?

Il prit la seule et unique photo qui les regroupait tous les 3 : Angela, Charlotte Ann et Patrick. La serra dans sa main, prit une gellule de cyanure et l'avança près de sa bouche.

Tant pis. _Il y a des moments où ... _

**_ Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser Lisbon. Pas ce soir. Pas le soir du réveillon ! **

_Tant pis_. Il y a des moments où il faut savoir reporter au lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>23:00<strong>

_Toc, toc, toc._

_..._

_Toc, toc, toc._

_..._

_Cric Cric Crak ... _Clac !

**_ Lisbon ? Je passais par là et je me suis dit que-**

Son regard se bloqua instantanément sur une Lisbon, en robe de soirée, élégante comme jamais, mais assise au sol, le visage triste et anéanti, un morceau de verre dans une main, une photo dans l'autre ...

**_ Lisbon ?** Il se rapprocha lentement de la jeune femme.

**_ Jane, s'il vous plaît, allez-vous en ... ** Murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? ** Il était à ses côtés. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Lisbon tenta de se reculer mais n'y arriva pas.

Sa question fut sans réponse.

**_ Lisbon, parlez moi.**

**_ ...**

**_ Parlez moi.**

**_ ...**

**_ Ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer. **

**_ ...**

Alors qu'il allait essayer de l'hypnotiser discrètement, la jeune femme posa son regard dans le sien, et ainsi il put ressentir toute la peine, toute la haine, toute la tristesse, tout le désespoir qui était enfoui en elle.

**_ Jane ... Je n'en peux plus ... Je n'ai plus la force ... Ne m'arrêtez pas ... Laissez moi partir ... S'il vous plaît ...** Avait-elle murmuré, la gorge nouée.

**_ Je ne vous arrêterez pas Lisbon, je vous le promets. Mais, dans ce cas, permettez moi de vous faire une proposition. ** Continua-t-il, la voix douce, en prenant son amie dans ses bras, l'aidant à se relever, afin de pouvoir lui parler de son idée.

* * *

><p><strong>23:58, sur le toit du CBI.<strong>

Lisbon et Jane était assis, ensemble, sur le toit du CBI, admirant le ciel étoilé, dans leurs vêtements chics.

**_ Alors ça y est ?**

**_ Oui, ça y est.**

_Silence._

**_ Depuis quand avez-vous pris cette décision ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**_ Depuis des mois, Lisbon ... Des mois.**

**_ Et comment saviez-vous ... Pour moi ?**

**_ Je suis mentaliste.** Ria-t-il.

**_ Gagné.**

_Silence._

**_ C'est l'heure.**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Vous êtes toujours partante ?**

**_ Toujours.**

**_ Alors, fêtons le départ de notre "nouvelle vie" ... Ensemble.**

Tous les travailleurs du CBI s'étaient regroupés dehors, scrutant le ciel avec d'énormes sourires. Puis, tous ensemble, commencèrent à faire le décompte.

Les deux amis purent entendre : _**" 3. 2. 1 !..."**_

**_ Bonne année, Lisbon.**

**_ Bonne année, Jane. **

Les feux d'artifices explosaient devant eux, éclatants en milles couleurs.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, la paix enfin retrouvée.

Ils avalèrent leur gellule ensemble.

Leurs mains étaient entremêlées.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ...

Le cyanure fit effet ...

Et ils moururent ensemble ... Heureux. _Pour l'éternité._

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Comment avez-vous trouvé ? A bientôt :)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
